Balde de desperdicios
by maestro jedi
Summary: Conjunto de one shot de tematica variada en situaciones de violencia discriminacion abuso de drogas entre otros temas. Con la colaboracion de Phantom1812.
1. Phantom1812 Ronnie Anne and Lincoln

El chico intento girar el rostro, para no ver el espeluznante espectáculo, pero el tipo que lo tenía bien sujeto lo obligo a mirar sosteniendo a un más cerca de su cuello la navaja — no cierres los ojos marica — recrimino molesto — ve como le damos a la perra de tu novia el mejor polvo de su vida — gruño el hombre sonriendo.

Tuvo que volver a mirar como a Ronnie Anne la forzaban entre los otros tres tipos borrachos, obligándola abrir más las piernas mientras uno de ellos embestía brutalmente dentro de su frágil cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que los otros dos tocaban cada parte de ese cuerpo inocente completamente lleno de moretones y cortes en la piel.

— — Así que te cogías a una puta mexicana eh — gruño el hombre que lo sujetaba antes de escupir en el pelo del chico mientras sonreía — un poco de comida y la perra te dejaba cogerla a todas horas eh — el pequeño sintió la navaja clavarse un poco más en su cuello, provocando un diminuto corte — cuando terminemos con ella, podrás follartela sin condón todo la semana— el filo acaricio sutilmente su cuello embarrando la sangre sobre su piel— así no sabrá si el bastardo es tuyo o de alguien más — el hombre volvió a reír mirando el espectáculo esperando su turno.

En verdad nunca imagino ese final en su cita soñada tanto tiempo, después de todo apenas había terminado la función del cine cuando fueron obligados a punta de navaja a entra al callejón donde su mundo estaba transformándose en una pesadilla muy lentamente.

\- - Que la guarra se está cagando encima — grito uno tipos mientras se alejaba repugnado — si serás puta — pateo a la chica mientras los otros dos se alejaban por el olor — hija de perra — gruñeron los otros dos antes de comenzar a patear el cuerpo casi inerte de la chica que había perdido el control de sus funciones biológicas.

El ataque termino tan rápido como empezó, dejando a Lincoln con un corte bastante profundo en su costado y con Ronnie Anne completamente inerte en un charco de mierda propia y extraña.

Dolor era lo que sentía mientras la hemorragia seguía expulsando sangre por la herida mas rápido de lo que a el le gustaría imaginar, a un que más doloroso era arrastrar el cuerpo de su novia inerte sobre su espalda, cayendo a un lado de la carretera, logrando gritar por ultima vez pidiendo ayuda con el último shock de adrenalina que le quedaba en su cuerpo, antes de caer inconsciente frente a los transeúntes que miraban con terror esa escena casi salida del averno.

 **Bueno si llegaron hasta aquí creo que estarán interesados en leer algunos cuantos detalles sobre esa obra.**

 **El proyecto surgió después de tener un ameno intercambio episcopal con Phantom1812.**

 **Al cual le agradezco amablemente su apoyo y el ofrecerse a ser coautor de todas las historias que en este recopilatorio se publicaran.**

 **El formato será casi parecido al de sus hermanos mayores.**

 **Con ustedes pidiendo personajes o parejas en determinadas situaciones intercaladas con historias que en conjunto escribamos o planeemos Phantom1812 y un servidor.**

 **Este proyecto estará mas enfocado a situaciones mas oscuras y macabras dejando el amor a caja al sexo en baúl y a lo random en anti.**

 **Sin mas que informarles de parte de Phantom1812 y mía les agradecemos su tiempo y sin mas nos despedimos.**

 **Gracias de nuevo por leer.**


	2. JacksonDragneel16  Lincoln x Haiku

Haiku tomo a su pequeña mientras salía del comedor intentando no alertar a su marido - Lilit llama a tus hermanos y llévalos al auto – repuso intentando controlar sus nervios - Haku por favor baja las dos maletas que tengo preparadas – sonrío nerviosamente.

O al menos eso intento, al instante de sentirlo detrás suyo, apretó mas a la pequeña contra su pecho -¿ también tu me abandonaras? – pregunto su esposo con una sonrisa mordaz – como ellos lo hicieron en ese maldito desierto arábigo – la mujer intento caminar despacio hacia la puerta mientras Leia y Leah lograban evacuar cargando a los mas pequeños con ayuda del único varón que llevaba apresuradamente el equipaje materno.

Hana tomo a la pequeña Himiko casi por auto reflejo, mientras Haku se quedaba atrás intentando entre decidir si proteger a su madre o a sus hermanas.

Pero al ver el leve movimiento que hacia su madre con la mano le hizo comprender que tenia todo bajo control.

La casa quedo completamente en silencio, mientras ella temblando un poco ante la situación, por lo menos el plan que había implementado para evacuar a sus hijo abría puesto orgulloso a su esposo, o al menos al Lincoln de antaño.

El ruido del arma siendo cargada le hizo sentir a un mas pavor, pero se negó a demostrarlo, camino hacia su esposo decididamente.

El cual se amedrento un poco dando un paso hacia atrás – no te acerques – grito su amado poniendo la pistola en su cuello – vamos dame una razón haiku – sonrió tétricamente – vamos dame una razón, para volarme los putos sesos – reclamo a gritos el soldado.

\- - ¿Tomasteis tus medicamentos? – pregunto su esposa, intentando mantener la distancia – sabes que debes cuidarte amor – intento dialogar, pero una risa seca la saco de su papel de negociadora – lo único que quieres es drogarme ¿no? – escupió el chico – solo me quieres drogado e indefenso – escupió en el piso.

Camino lentamente hacia su esposa - ¿Cómo se llama?—pregunto mas fríamente – ¿como se llama?— reclamo apuntando su arma ahora hacia la madre de sus hijos – como se llama el pendejo que te anda cepillando – camino hacia ella agresivamente – crees que no eh notado que ninguna de las chicas salió a mi familia – replico golpeando a la mujer con la culata del arma – el único que no es un puto bastardo es Haku – rio – por que incluso de Hana tengo mis sospechas – gruño apuntando su arma a la mujer en el piso.

O al menos eso intento, antes de que alguien le apuntara a el por la parte de atrás.

\- - Muy bien Linc – ordeno Lynn mientras le ponía el cañón de su rifle en el cuello de su hermano – baja esa arma muy lentamente – un par de manos levanto a la caída mujer – bien L.T lleva a tu tía al auto mientras yo tengo una charla seria con este imbécil – repuso su cuñada a su hijo agriamente.

\- - Y tu remedo de hombre – dijo apretando el arma en el cuello de su hermano – no hagas ningún movimiento – miro hacia su hijo y su cuñada – por suerte Lilit me llamo – explico mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de ambas personas, justo cuando su hermano le soltaba una patada en su estomago, ocasionando que ella lo tomara del cuello cayendo ambos al piso.

Haiku se abrazo a su sobrino intentando no llorar, a un que no sabia bien si por el horror de ver en que se estaba transformado su marido o en el pequeño pecado que la estaba ayudando a salir de su propia casa.

Segundo después el adolecente intentaba calmar a su tía – descuida mama lograra calmarlo – repuso mientras llegaban al auto, Haiku suspiro aliviada al menos Lilit había llevado a los pequeños con su abuela.

Dos disparos se escucharon en la casa antes de que el silencio inundara de nuevo la misma, con ambos corriendo hacia el interior rápidamente.

Haiku intento no vomitar, al notar como su cuñada se arrastraba con los intestinos expuestos mientras lo que quedaba del rostro de su esposo le miraba fríamente desde su cuerpo sin vida, intento no gritar pero al sentir una mano sobre su pierna no pudo evitarlo - - prométeme que lo cuidaras – replico Lynn mirando a su hijo que vomitaba en el suelo – prométemelo Haiku – susurro la castaña – es solo un niño intentando ser un adulto – sonrió mientas tosía sangre negra – dale la familia que Lincoln y yo no pudimos darle – ambas mujeres se miraron – se que es un pecado demasiado grande que cargar – miro al chico llorando – pero el merece una vida feliz – cerro lentamente sus ojos – el merece tener una vida tranquila en el seno de la familia Loud, se lo merece – su voz se apago lentamente dejando tras de si toda una caja de pandora abierta.


	3. Phantom1812 lynn

No le gustaba estar en ese lugar, algo en ese espacio oscuro e inerte no estaba bien, como si la poca cordura que a un la atada realidad gritara a viva voz que su momento no había llegado.

A un recordaba el ataque, por parte de eso tipos, estúpidos hooligans misóginos que no podían aceptar que una chica jugara mejor al soccer que un hombre.

El primer golpe lo esquivo por poco, mientras sus compañeras escapaban, ella a un logro que la mas joven se pusiera a salvo.

Al menos llevaba ventaja hasta que alguien le golpeo su rodilla derecha con un tubo galvanizado.

Después la barbarie se desato como un infierno.

\- -¿Querías ser un hombre o no marimacha – reclamo uno mientras la pateaba en el piso – vamos ponte de pie como un hombrecito – las risas estallaron cuando de imprevisto uno la tomo y la aventó contra unos tambos de basura.

 _Costillas rotas_ fue el único pensamiento de a deportista mientras su pierna derecha era aplastada bajo una caja de madera – haber si aprendes tu lugar – grito uno mientras le pateaba en la cara – puta de mierda – era oficial sus piernas estaban rotas cuando le tiraron el contenedor de basura sobre ellas.

\- - Démosle una lección a la furcia - se escucho entre los gritos – veamos si alguien se fija en esta puta si no tiene pezones – la idea fue victoriada con demencia.

Intento luchar pero solo logro un brazo dislocado y un corte en su pecho, ante la risa eufórica de esos borrachos de mierda.

Lo único que recordaba después fue el pitido de un silbato mesclado con imágenes entre cortadas de oficiales de policía, paramédicos y una luz demasiado brillante rodeada de blanco.

Sentía dolor, demasiado dolor, intento abrir sus ojos solo viendo siluetas negras, los cerro mientras lagrimas de sangre escurrían por sus mejillas.

Desearía estar muerta, en verdad desearía estar muerta.


	4. Phantom1812

La muchacha intentó pensar en su familia. Pero incluso un recuerdo como ése parecía diluirse en el mar de la confusión.

El camastro apestaba. Como toda la maldita habitación, por supuesto. Qué milagro que no tuviera que compartirla. Más considerando el número de chicas en idéntica situación. Pero eso último no podía importarle menos...

En realidad, ya nada parecía tener la misma importancia. Si acaso mantener los ojos abiertos un segundo... ¿Para qué? ¿Para confirmar de una u otra forma la deprimente situación en la que se hallaba inmersa?

Tenía la vaga impresión... la débil noción del principio. De cómo había llegado hasta semejante cuchitril. A encontrarse en semejante estado...

Porque no hacía demasiado... ¿O sí? ¿Qué tanto podía importar? Si en ese lugar, intoxicada a tal extremo, la noción del tiempo y el espacio era lo primero que se perdía. Después las fuerzas. Después el deseo de mantener los ojos abiertos...

Tantas cosas parecidas al anhelo de vivir...

Porque el dolor seguía presente. Sólo que el grito desesperado no encontraba la salida al exterior. Incluso el aire le hacía daño al respirar...

Se las ingeniaba para prevalecer ese pequeño dolor... el agujero en su brazo... la jodida intravenosa que la suministraba de ese veneno que la sometía... que prologaba la inconsciencia parcial a la que la sumieran ni bien le pusieron las manos encima...

Porque nadie parecía sentir deseos de follar con un bulto dormido. No. Ninguno de esos sujetos parecía excitarles la ausencia de reacción. No, necesitaban ver el dolor en sus ojos... necesitaba el miedo tallado en los huesos, aunque el polvo no fuera más que unos breves minutos... minutos infinitos para la muchacha por la cual pagaban para estar a solas, aunque fuera... fuera lo que fuera...

No, por eso la muchacha estaba. Estaba y no estaba a la vez. Y era consciente de su propio padecer. De cómo disponían con su cuerpo... de cómo la rutina se repetía una y otra vez a lo largo de días inciertos...

Y toda tortura se reducía a su mínima expresión cuando ese rincón lúcido de su mente, aún apartado de las tóxicas sustancias, volvía al principio lejano y perdido... y una solitaria lágrima se perdía en la mugrosa almohada al tiempo que recibía al enésimo desgraciado del día, sintiendo sus brutales embestidas...

Leni, articulaba con agónico aturdimiento, aferrándose a ese nombre... al recuerdo de ambas llegando al aeropuerto... siendo abordadas por ese chico tan agradable con el que se encontrarían al caer la noche...

El tipo que las marcara... que las entregara... como cualquier mercancía...

Pero Lori a esas alturas no tenía fuerzas ni para compadecerse ni para llorar. Porque era todo tan absurdo...

Se suponía... que serían las vacaciones soñadas... de las dos... en Europa.

 **Este capitulo fue completamente escrito por** **Phantom1812.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	5. Lori

El golpe fue rápido y seco, de una forma por demás demostrativa, que reafirmaba que esos tipos no admitirían cualquier clase de objeciones.

El filo del arma brillo antes de clavarse en el brazo de la aterrada chica.

\- - Estas un poco perdida ¿no? – gruño divertido mientras movía el arma punzo cortante para continuar cortando el brazo de la chica indefensa – vamos chilla como la perra que eres – replico sádicamente extrañando el arma empapada de sangre – eso me excita mas – una sonrisa sádica ilumino el rostro de su atacante.

Lori intento un ultimo movimiento de tacleo, ocasionando el enfado del encapuchado, para segundos después sentir como el arma entraba por completo en su estomago destripándola en el acto – tendré que usarte mientras a un estas tibia – rio el tipo abalanzándose sobre el cuerpo convulsionando mientras desgarraba la ropa en ese bizarro acto de violación necrófago.

Pequeñas lagrimas escurrieron por las mejillas de la mayor de los herma os Loud como un silencioso testimonio a una vida arrebatada de golpe.

Flash Back.

Lori observo su reloj intranquila mientras intentaba no detenerse demasiado en esa parte de la ciudad, odiaba su empleo, pero era el único que lograra conseguir para ayudar a sus padres a pagar su carrera universitaria.

Apresuro a un mas el paso, al pasar cerca de la antigua tabacalera, antes que algo o alguien la atacara por sorpresa, impidiéndole usar su gas pimienta de auto defensa.

Fin el flash back.

\- - Eres una buena cerda – gruño el hombre viniéndose en el interior completamente rígido de la chica – quizas te use unos cuantos días antes de que empieces a apestar – sonrió mientras le cortaba un dedo – descuida cuidare bien de el – dijo con una sonrisa, mientras enseñaba un collar con otros ocho dedos momificados colgando de el – yo cuido muy bien de mis cerditas - replico mientras arrastraba su nueva adquisición a un mas profundo en esa fabrica abandonada.


	6. jackson draggnel venganza Suck Luck

Sonrió ante la mirada aterrada de sus padres y hermanas completamente amordazas, disfrutando lentamente el sabor de la venganza.

\- - Descuiden no sufrirán—sonrió mirando a la aterrada familia – mucho – susurro mientras prendía la vela en medio de la mesa del comedor.

Camino lentamente alrededor de la habitación analizando su obra, en si su mejor plan, había sido en realidad el mas sencillo de todos sus planes, basto con romper levemente la válvula controladora del gas unas horas antes para dejar que inundara el sótano, mientras lo demás seria una reacción en cadena.

Una casa de madera llena de personas era una pira esperando un fosforo para arder.

Sonrió mientras cargaba a la pequeña Lily en sus brazos – cuidare bien de ella – rio analizando la situación – descuiden – observo a sus padres con una leve sonrisa en sus labios - su funeral será tan emotivo – miro a sus hermanas en silencio – cada una tendrá una bonita homilía – dijo mientras salió de la habitación dejando atrás su pasado y sus remordimientos.

Según sus cálculos la casa tardaría menos de cinco minutos en transformarse en un infierno

Salió lentamente al jardín con su hermanita – mama me avisas cuando este la cena – grito evitando reírse en el acto, continuo su camino hasta , recargarse en el árbol que estaba a un lado del garaje minutos después, miro su reloj sonriendo.

Lynn posiblemente ya se abría desatado apagando la vela e intentando desatar a los demás.

Si tan solo la vela fuera su problema principal.

Cubrió instintivamente a la pequeña, cuando el edificio se convirtió en una bola de fuego gigantesca, producto de una mala combinación de un corto eléctrico en un foco programado para prender automaticamente, una minúscula fuga de gas, con productos químicos acumulados y un montón de ropa en el sótano.

\- - Papa debisteis arreglar el foco del sótano, cuando mama te lo pidió – susurro con una sonrisa, mientras se quitaba su playera cubierta de tierra y cenizas, intentando calmar a la pequeña que lloraba incontrolable debido al golpe de la explosion.

\- - ¿Ahora quien tiene mala suerte Lynn? – pregunto riendo intentando ponerse de pie – ¿quien la tiene eh? - rio mientras abrazaba mas a su hermanita - ¿Quién? – reclamo mientras empezaba a vomitar.


	7. Lily

Tapo la boca de la pequeña, con su mano, mientras con la otra bajaba su cierre, liberando a su miembro sumamente endurecido por la situación.

Un mordisco algo brusco, sobre el virginal cuello de la chica, arranco un gemido ahogado por la mano, provocándole al único varón Loud un pequeño hormigueo en su corazón, el cual ignoro casi de inmediato, después de todo era culpa de Lily, por vestirse de esa manera tan provocativa.

Sus ojos volvieron a posarse sobre la aterrada chica — Tú me provocasteis — gruño el chico pegando más su cuerpo, al de la pequeña de trece años, que miraba horrorizada a su hermano mayor — crees que no sé cuál era tu juego — sonrió tétricamente, al ver los ojos atemorizados de su hermanita, mientras delicadas lagrimas escurrían por sus mejillas, acrecentando el sentimiento de vulnerabilidad de ese pequeño armario.

Aparto sin escrúpulos el pequeño calzoncillo que cubría la pequeña y delicada intimidad de la más joven de las hermanas Loud, la cual intento zafarse de ese agarre que la tenía contra la pared — si te mueves te ira peor — gruño el chico posicionando su miembro en la entrada de la chica — si ya estas inundada en esta parte — sonrió mientras empezaba a introducir un poco su miembro, antes de que Lily le mordiera la mano — pequeña furcia — replico el chico entre dientes, metiendo todo su miembro de un golpe en el interior de la chica, ocasionándole un montón de convulsiones a la menor, que no pudo resistir por más tiempo, quedando completamente inconsciente entre los brazos de su violador.

La pequeña era un bulto entre sus brazos, después de perder la conciencia, ante la brusca profanación de su inocencia — estoy en mi limite — gruño el chico escasos tres minutos después — que dices — siseo, mordiendo de nuevo el cuello de su hermanita inconsciente — me vengo dentro — sonrió ante el silencio — está bien — replico con un bufido, soltando toda su semilla en su interior — a la puta lo que pida — rio mientras dejaba caer a la chica al suelo — quizás — repuso subiéndose el cierre — podamos repetirlo alguna otra vez — salió del armario y camino hacia la puerta de su habitación — después de todo — miro un poco hacia el espejo — quien le creería a una pequeña puta como tú — susurro entre dientes cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Después de todo tal vez, y solo tal vez, estas vacaciones de la universidad se habían puesto interesantes.


	8. Ronnie Anne un futuro feliz

Flash back.

La chica sintió por breves segundos regresar su conciencia, intentando en vano tocar la mano del doctor que en esos momentos, le inyectaba un suero vía intravenosa.

Fin del flash back.

O al menos eso era lo único que lograba recordar sobre esos extraños sucesos, que por un tiempo se negaba a creer realidad, pero de los cuales la evidencia estaba delante de sus ojos.

Sintió sus lágrimas escurrir por su bello rostro, mientras escuchaba a su doctora, explicándole pausadamente los resultados de sus análisis, la mano de su prometido agarro la suya, en una acción protectora, ante esas terribles revelaciones.

— — Como vera — dijo la doctora con un tono entre cortado señalando algo en las radiografías — sus trompas de Falopio fueron prácticamente cercenadas a la mitad — la placa radiográfica dejaba ver los rastros visibles, que quedaran atrás después de los sucesos, que creyó imaginar en su juventud — esto es un claro ejemplo de una campaña de esterilización masiva en la comunidad de ascendencia latina en el estado — continuo la mujer explicando fríamente los hechos.

Flash back.

Releyó otra vez el folleto, que sostenía en sus manos, el cual era algo ambiguo respecto a lo que tenía que hacer en ese trabajo, lo único claro en el mismo, era que esa empresa costeaba las pruebas médicas de los solicitantes, para certificar su estado de salud.

Mordió su labio inferior, mirando nerviosamente su reloj, deseando en ese instante haber llamado a su familia o a su novio, para informarles donde estaba en realidad, solo que su orgullo podía más que su sentido común.

Pagaría su universidad, sin ayuda de nadie, como su hermano mayor estaba haciendo en esos momentos, sonrió mientras miraba la sala de espera, antes de que algo le llamara la atención, era imaginación suya, o solo había chicas de ascendencia latina presentes.

Fin del flash back.

El regreso a casa, fue en silencio, con ella acurrucada en posición fetal, en el asiento del copiloto, y con el chico Loud, sin tener un plan por primera vez en su vida.

Flash back.

La entrevista era más exhaustiva de lo que imaginara en primer momento, a un que bastante extraña, si la analizaba con detenimiento.

— — ¿Solo tienes un hermano? — volvió a preguntar la entrevistadora con una sonrisa — eso en verdad si es curioso — continuo poniéndola algo incomoda — generalmente las familias descendientes de emigrantes latinos son algo más grandes — su instinto le decía que tenía que salir de esa habitación, pero el salario era demasiado apetecible para ignorar.

La mujer anoto algunas cosas más en su libreta, mientras la chica sentía el ambiente ponerse incomodo — creo que eso sería todo — explico con una sonrisa en los labios — Bienvenida a Proyect Tec, Ronnie Anne — enfatizo la mujer poniéndose de pie — te presentaras ahora en la unidad médica, y de ahí te indicaran que hacer a continuación —.

Fin del flash back.

Los días pasaban, y con ellos sus ilusiones, caminando dentro de su apartamento como la sombra, de esa chica fuerte y confiada en sí misma, refugiándose en su habitación la mayor parte del tiempo, ante la preocupación de su prometido — por favor ven a saludar amor — pidió Lincoln algo cansado — Lynn ha viajado bastante para ver a su hermana favorita — continuo su amado, mientras ella sentía un ligero dolor en el estómago, al escuchar esas palabras.

Como ver a los ojos, a una de tus mejores amigas, a la chica que prácticamente fue la primer persona en tu vida, que comprendió y entendió, el fuerte carácter que tenías, uno de tus mayores apoyos morales, a la que le prometisteis darle un par de sobrinos, con quienes jugar en esas tranquilas vacaciones invernales que eran tradición en royal woods.

La puerta fue golpeada con más intensidad — Anne abre — replico la voz de su mejor amiga — sé que no quiere hablar en estos momentos — en verdad esa puerta sedería más pronto que tarde, ante los embates de la subcampeona mundial en decatlón — solo necesito abrazarte — se sinceró la chica Loud — por favor — suplico.

Flash back.

El doctor sonrió mientras terminaba de anotar, su tipo de sangre y peso en su tabla — estas bastante sana — explico con una sonrisa a un más grande en su rostro — ¿Qué edad dijisteis que tenías? — pregunto.

— — Dieciocho — respondió la chica tímidamente, mientras se acomodaba de vuelta en la silla frente al escritorio.

— — Ya eres mayor de edad — rio el profesional de la salud — felicidades — dijo mientras le entregaba un pequeño botecito plástico — te tomaras esta pastilla — explico tranquilamente — y esperas en la sala, a que te volvamos a llamar —.

El cerebro de la chica lanzo una alerta, a la cual esta vez no pudo ignorar — ¿para qué son las pastillas? — pregunto nerviosamente.

— — Nos ayudaran en la medición de los triglicéridos — respondió el doctor sonriendo — nada mas — dijo mientras abría la puerta del lado izquierdo de la habitación, extrañando un poco a la chica Santiago dado que ella había entrado por el lado derecho.

Fin del flash back.

Dos noches habían pasado, entre ruegos, y suplicas a su puerta, por parte de toda su familia y amigos, con gente venida desde prácticamente cualquier dirección del globo, haciéndola sentir a un más miserable.

Asomo lentamente su rostro, fuera de su cuarto, deseando no encontrarse con nadie, pero al parecer la mayoría de las personas estaban a fuera en esos momentos, camino como fantasma por la pequeña sala de su departamento, observando a los dos hombres en su vida, profundamente dormidos, deseando que entendieran los motivos detrás de sus acciones.

El dolor fue instantáneo, cuando entro a esa habitación, pintada en tonos suaves, con la cuna familiar Loud como centro indiscutible de una decoración inconclusa.

Flash back.

Beso a su hombre con bastante intensidad, mientras lo atraía hacia el suelo, juguetonamente — estas segura — pregunto nerviosamente Lincoln — sabes que nunca lo hemos hecho sin protección — acallo los temores del chico, besándolo a un más apasionadamente, restregando su intimidad, sobre el miembro erecto de su novio, mientras empezaba a morder traviesamente su lóbulo derecho.

Fin del flash back.

Sollozo en silencio — Ronnie Anne — susurro una voz detrás de ella, ocasionándole un mar de temores y miedos, a punto de estallar — podemos hablar — Lincoln cerró la puerta tras él, encerrándolos a los dos en la que hasta hace unos meses, era su lugar feliz —¿por favor? — suplico con lágrimas en los ojos el amor de su vida.

La ventana estallo ante el golpe inesperado, de una chica completamente convencida que era la única opción viable a su sufrimiento, ante el grito de terror de su prometido ante esas acciones.

Flash back.

Sueño, era lo que sentía, sueño e impotencia, al tener sus sentidos casi totalmente apagados, mientras una parte de su cerebro registraba como una por una de las chicas iban siendo colocadas en sillas de ruedas, sin explicación aparente.

— — ¿Qué está pasando? — logro preguntar, antes de que el habla le abandonara.

El hombre que la sostuvo entre sus brazos, simplemente el acomodo en la silla de ruedas, a la última chica del lote numero cuarenta y cinco.

Fin del flash bak.

La última acción de Ronnie Anne Santiago Loud, fue acariciar dulcemente su vientre, mientras se estrellaba contra el frio pavimento, salvándola en apariencia de la humillación de nunca poderle dar una familia al único hombre que en verdad amo.

 **Un agradecimiento sincero a mis lectores.**

 **En especial en este capítulo, el cual a mi parecer es uno de los más difíciles que escrito hasta el momento, espero que les guste y de nueva cuenta gracias por escribir, nos leemos en el siguiente relato.**


	9. Ronnie Anne

El mensaje termino de repetirse por octava vez, causando el mismo cumulo de sensaciones, que la primera vez, en el corazón algo lastimado de la adolecente latina, la cual volvió a oprimir el play.

— — _**Hola Amor, estoy saliendo del trabajo, ya tan solo me separan de tu lado quince minutos, prometo que este viaje será increíble, solo tú y yo, y quince días en un crucero por el caribe, sin hermanas o hermano entrometidos, solamente el sol, alguna de las ocho piscinas abordo, y la novia más sexy del planet**_ — el audio se cortaba en ese momento abruptamente, ante lo que después supo que era un automóvil, que chocando contra la parada de autobús donde su prometido estaba esperando su autobús.

La latina se hundió más en su propia miseria, mientras apretaba el teléfono, y el último mensaje que tenia de su amado, antes de volver a poner play.

— — _**Hola Amor, estoy saliendo del trabaj…**_ —continuo la grabación durante horas, antes de que alguien se dignara a molestarla, debió al luto que envolvía a ambas familias y amigos en general.

— — ¿Hermanita? — Susurro su hermano abriendo la puerta, escuchando el mensaje — _**solo tú y yo, y quince días en un crucero por el caribe, sin hermanas o herman….**_ — Bobby entro preocupado, ante el hecho que su hermana siguiera oyendo la grabación — no es gracioso Ronnie — replico nerviosamente, mientras prendía la luz — ¿Ronnie? — pregunto más alterado al ver la cama de su hermana a un lado de la ventana sosteniendo una sábana que colgaba hacia afuera — O por dios no — replico Bobby vomitando ante la escena macabra que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos.

De una destrozada chica mecida suavemente por el viento, a un lado de su hogar, mientras la última grabación de su amado continuaba repitiéndose sin parar — _**solamente el sol alguna de las ocho piscinas abordo y la novia más sexy del planet…**_ —.


	10. Cowboy

La chica apunto con su arma, al dueño de la casa, que la observaba con una sonrisa en sus labios — sabe que está rompiendo la ley — apuntalo el joven adulto, mientras daba un paso más cerca de la oficial.

— — No dé un paso más — reclamo la joven detective — Levante las manos y tírese al piso — dijo mientras daba un paso más cerca del hombre — ahora —.

Una leve sonrisa cruzo los labios del chico — ¿bajo qué cargos? — pregunto secamente.

La oficial dio un paso más — Secuestro, privación de la libertad, y tráfico de personas — puntualizo — ahora al piso — dio otro paso quedando tan cerca del chico que bastaba con estirarse levemente y así poderle tocar con la boquilla de su arma.

— — Me tiene — bromeo el chico dando un paso más — ahora antes de arrestarme — reto — podría mostrarme la orden de allanamiento o me temo que la única que quedara arrestada o en este caso bajo castigo administrativo será usted oficial Martínez — La joven oficial iba a decir algo en su defensa, o al menos esa era su intensión, antes de sentir un golpe detrás de su cabeza, y que todo empezara a girar antes de que todo se volviera negro.

No supo cuánto tiempo quedo inconsciente, salvo que al despertar estaba encadenada a una silla de ruedas — bienvenida — repuso la voz de su captor — nos alegra que volviera con nosotros — continuo con ese tono de voz tan condescendiente mientras empezaba a caminar por dentro de la casa.

O al menos parte de la misma, la cual era un largo pasillo con múltiples puertas abiertas en ese momento.

Su mente intentaba retener todo lo que sus ojos observaba, dos chicas en cada habitación, vestidas con atuendos sexualizados, enfermeras, porristas, pero la mayoría solamente con un suéter y braguitas, que clase de enfermo era ese hombre.

Intento recordar lo que su oficial superior le comentara hace unos meses atrás, mientras sentía que su mente empezaba a perderse de nueva cuenta.

Flash back.

Múltiples reportes de desaparecidas acrecentaban la situación en el territorio regional, las chicas desaparecían como si la tierra se las tragara literalmente, se hablaba de una banda de trafico de blancas o peor aún, una secta u organización dedicada al tráfico de órganos, pero las pesquisas no daban ningún indicio, salvo uno.

Había un hombre que estuvo en contacto con la mayoría de las victimas poco antes de que ellas desaparecieran, obviamente fue una pista clave, o al menos parecía ser el principal sospechoso salvo un pequeño detalle.

Lincoln Loud, o mejor conocido como Mr Loud, era un hombre de tés anglo-sajona, con la única parte destacable de su cabellera blanca a pesar de su juventud y a penas rondar los veinte ocho años.

Fue interrogado y liberado por cada departamento de justicia estatal que presento una petición, incluso el buro de investigación federal lo declaro limpio.

Y aun que aparecía en varias grabaciones saliendo con alguna de las desaparecidas, él se limitaba a seguir su versión, citas esporádicas agendadas vía una aplicación de internet, lo cual concordaba con el historial de navegación de las víctimas.

Después de todo, el señor Loud, era una persona bastante respetada en esa parte del área tri estatal, siendo bastante participativo, en las actividades de los estados colindantes, sobre todo lo que tenían que ver con eventos en la biblioteca pública o de difusión de las letras.

— — Y esa es toda la información Martínez — recapitulo su oficial superior — ahora archiva todo en el catálogo de casos muertos y continua con el registro — su jefe salió del archivo dejando a la oficial un poco alterada.

En especial que una de las victimas era su prima de tan solo diecinueve años de edad, la cual simplemente se borró de la fas del planeta y a un que se notificó a las autoridades, el trabajo policiaco brillaba por su ambigüedad, siendo que al ser una persona de ascendencia latina estaba englobada en el grupo de minorías, y aun que ella fuera toda una oficial de policía, sabia en el fondo que la justicia estaba más que nada para cuidar a los blancos en general.

Fin del flash back.

— — Bienvenida de vuelta — repuso esa suave voz, mientras ambos entraba en una habitación — espero que sea de su agrado — susurro mientras empezaba acariciarle levemente el cuello de la oficial — nunca he tenido el privilegio de hacerlo con una oficial de policía — lamio lentamente la oreja de la chica — y menos a un mientras su prima nos observa — Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron de golpe al ver a su prima recostada sobre la segunda cama.

Algunos días después.

El golpe dolió más de lo que parecía mientras la cadena alrededor de su cuello se tensaba obligándola arrastrarse de vuelta a su sitio original — me gustan los retos — puntualizo el dueño de la casa sonriendo — y tú eres uno bastante divertido — se inclinó lentamente para acariciarle sutilmente el rostro — pero no abuses de mi paciencia — la patada la volvió a mandar al piso — o digamos que tu prima pagara las consecuencias — explico mientras salía de la habitación, que ambas primas compartían.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban atrapadas? Era la cuestión que la mayor de las mujeres intentaba averiguar, por lo que sabía era más de un mes, a un que el tiempo era relativo, dado que sin luz solar o algo que marcara el cambio de día, su único marcador era la comida, pero sobre todo la visita que el hombre hacía en su habitación, por experiencia propia, sabía que una vez seleccionada cualquier resistencia o lucha era castigada, de una manera por demás brutal, y aun que intentaras proteger a tu compañera, la otra chica no dudaría en atacarte si eso congraciaba su posición con tu victimario.

A un recordaba como su primera violación ocurrió justo después de su llegada, tirada en el piso con apenas conciencia, siguieron algunas más obviamente, y aun que había intentado al mismo tiempo evitar que tocara a su prima, lamentablemente sin obtener grandes resultados, dado que la misma chica la alejaba y se entregaba sin muchos reparos a su captor, y aun que le doliera admitir en su interior, ese hombre sabia como complacer a una chica, y aun con todo eso en contra, estaba dispuesta a desenmascararlo y llevarlo a la justicia, solo faltaba hacerlo delatar su plan y encontrar la forma de escapar, y para escapar tenía una idea clara de en qué momento lo haría a un que dudaba que su prima secundara su escape final.

Varios ciclos lunares después.

No sabía cómo lo lograra en primer lugar, pero estaba saliendo de ese extraño lugar, pudiendo ver la luz del día delante de ella, o al menos casi acariciando la libertad antes de que su cuerpo fuera arrastrado de nueva cuenta escaleras abajo — nadie escapa del hoyo — gruño su captor masajeándose el cuello, debido al golpe, mientras su prima y otra chica la arrastraban de vuelta a ese reino subterráneo — pero descuida también se cómo usar los juguetes que se rebelan contra mí —.

Dos traslaciones terrestres después.

Era la segunda niña que daba a luz, y como la vez anterior le fue arrancada prácticamente de las manos, por su " _dueño_ " el cual simplemente sonreía cargando a la bebita — tendrá un buen hogar descuida — fueron sus únicas palabras, antes de dejarla de nuevo sola en esa habitación.

Al final había averiguado por que las chicas seguían desapareciendo, y no era obra de ningún asesino serial o secta macabra, era algo mucho peor, un granjero de humanos, que negociaba con bebes sanos por todo el mundo con parejas dispuestas a pagar por un heredero, después de todo el chico era una carnada viva para una mujer hambrienta de amor, y cuando la chica cumplía su cuota, simplemente la mandaba al sur, donde se perderían entre el polvo y el tiempo en algún antro de mala muerte del otro lado de la frontera.

Y esa era la razón, por la cual debía esforzarse en quedar preñarse de nuevo lo antes posible, o en el siguiente cargamento hacia el sur, ella seria desechada sin más, después de todo para Mr Loud ellas simplemente era el ganado con el cual se ganaba la vida.


End file.
